Umbrella
by Blackcat88
Summary: Manny's had a bad day, but luckily he always has Frida to back him up.


**Author's Notes****: As if I wasn't already addicted to dozens of shows and movies...yep, El Tigre is a new favorite. It's a funny show; try it, you'll like it.  
**

**I just hope no one is too OOC here.**

**Just a basic oneshot, inspired by the song "Umbrella", sung by Rihanna. Forgive the poor/basic Spanish at the end. Four years of high school Spanish class did nothing for me.**

**Edit****: I took out the song lyrics. Don't get me wrong; I knew the Guidelines of the site back when I wrote this, I knew them as time slipped by, and I know them now, but for whatever reason, they slipped my mind when I posted this. I've been meaning to fix it. No excuse, I know, but I've corrected it. Thanks to Netbug009 for giving the review that got my lazy butt to change it.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera or the song "Umbrella".**

* * *

The sky up above filled with black clouds, which was quite unusual for Miracle City, a typically sunny (albeit crime riddled) place. Tucked away in a dark and refuse strewn alleyway was a lone figure. Given the city's reputation, one would naturally assume it was just another homeless person, perhaps even a local thug strung out on drugs. This time, however, that wasn't the case. The figure's costume was feline in nature; specifically, it resembled a tiger, what with the white tuffs of fur on the mask and striped tail. It showed signs of battle, as it was ripped apart in places and stained with dirt and blood. He himself was covered in bruises and scrapes. His left leg was pulled close to his body, while the other lay straight out on the ground. He dare not move it, because he was pretty sure it was broken.

Manny Rivera couldn't help but mutter a few curses under his breath. He was stupid. He was foolish. He was naïve. And so on.

Normally, he wasn't anywhere near this self-deprecating; he just couldn't help it given what had happened that day.

It was just that for the past week Manny had been teaming up with Black Cuervo as El Tigre, despite his previous experience with her (when she only used him to ruin his best friend's birthday party). It was a spur-of-the-moment thing; he had been bored that day when she had given him the proposition of running wild in the city. A little bit of destruction here, some thefts there, that kind of thing. He should have known better, but he couldn't resist.

And once again, she had duped him. It was today that she had wanted to cause a jailbreak in the Miracle City Prison, since her mother and grandmother were being held there. Manny hadn't realized until it was too late that a lot of their fellow inmates, besides being eager to leave, were not too eager to see him either.

She and her family had escaped unscathed, cackling as they left him behind with all the murderous psychopaths.

Long story short, apparently, he made a really good human punching bag.

It was all a blur to him and he could barely remember any of it; everything had gone so fast…it also didn't help that he had received several knocks to the head during his beating and subsequent effort to run away from the police.

Now here he was in a smelly alleyway, the evening fast approaching, beaten up and dog tired.

"_How could it get any worse?"_

He slapped himself on the forehead when, in true fashion, the heavens opened up and dumped cold rainwater down upon him. He hung his head down and sighed. What was the point? He was in big trouble; the only possible difference was whether he would get the riot act from the police or from his father. Most likely, he would get it from both.

Grand Papi would be proud though.

Stuck in his misery, it had taken Manny a few minutes to realize that he wasn't feeling raindrops on his head anymore. He looked up and was surprised.

Standing above him, umbrella in hand was his best friend. Frida looked down at him, smiling.

"Frida?"

"Hey Manny. I saw you on the 5 o'clock news. I've been looking all over for you."

"You shouldn't have bothered. When the police find me, they're gonna think you were in on the jailbreak too."

"I'm sure we can find some way of delaying that. C'mon, let me help you up." With her free arm, she pulled him up from the ground. She started to walk him out of the alley; slowing down when she realized his leg wasn't in the best condition.

"Why..."

"Duh Manny, you're my best friend. Of course I'd help you. We'll getcha to the Miracle City Hospital in a few minutes. We'll just say you were trying to stop some random bad guy."

"You're helping me, even though I teamed up with Black Cuervo again?"

"I have a seething, burning hatred for her, but not for you, so yes."

"Even though you'll probably get in trouble for helping me? Not to mention, for lying to the people at the hospital?"

"Yep."

As they made their way out of the alley, Manny smiled, despite the painful welts on his face.

"Gracias, mi amiga."

"De nada. No fue nada."

* * *

**The End.**

**Author's Notes****: Yeah, random thought here, but for those of you who've seen the "Enter the Cuervo" episode…was it just me, or did Zoë's (sp?) voice really suck?**


End file.
